Digital circuits are conventionally operated in a specified power-supply voltage range. It can be desirable to operate a circuit, for example, for test purposes, in an additional voltage range. In order to realize this, it is necessary to shift the voltage level of the data signals processed in the circuit. For this purpose, for a certain number of data signals, a corresponding number of shift elements is typically needed. This leads to an undesired increase in the chip surface area.